


He doesn´t like sharing, or - How to make Jim mad in three easy steps.

by RichieMoriarty



Series: Jim stole my password. Again... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everyone being an idiot, Hey, Jim Being an Idiot, M/M, Severin being an idiot, This is Jim!, maybe funny, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieMoriarty/pseuds/RichieMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, here´s Jim! I kinda stole my twin´s account password, so here is some stuff he was hiding... <br/>Read it if you wanna know, what pants Seb wears. Shit, I didn´t wanna write that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn´t like sharing, or - How to make Jim mad in three easy steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh... My little brother´s account is quite cute, right? Like... fluffy stuff... cuteness... kittens... and stuff like that...
> 
> So I thought some blood and yelling would be a good change. Enjoy!
> 
> And more important: I am the one from The Moriartys you should care about. Not Rich. Why? He would never hurt you, honey. XXX
> 
> Soooo˜... I wanna share with you a little story from our actual life, ok? Rich wrote this and didn´t want to share, so I... kinda "borrow" a laptop and his password. Don´t tell him, ok? This will be our little secret. You better not tell anyone... 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (And Richie, if you are reading this, honey, don´t you dare to do that again, ok? Or I will be... really mad. )
> 
> JM XXX

„Jim…“ Rich said, smiling, tried to hug his brother, but he pushed him away.

„Not now, I am not feeling well, just go away…“

„But I… I didn´t see you last three days, you were away with Sebastian and Severin and… I was here alone, I hate it…“ he said sadly and tried to cuddle him again, but he was rejected.

“Jimmy… You… Don´t you like me anymore?” he asked brokenly and gave him a sad look – actually, he was looking like injured puppy, with his sad eyes, disappointed expression and cute clothes. 

“Gosh, Rich, you know I love you, don´t you? It´s quite obvious. Now go to your room and leave me alone, I am tired…” Jim said, trying really hard to be polite.

“But I want to be with you… Please, let me here, I will be quiet, I promise…”

“Oh, okay, but keep your voice down…”

There were silence for five minutes, Jim was lying comfortable in his bed, looking at his laptop, Rich was lying next to his, from time to time he looked at the screen, but he wasn´t touching Jim – he didn´t want to make him angry.

At the end, Jim was the one, who broke silence.

“Hey, what about making me a cup of tea, hm? Be useful for once…”

Rich nodded immediately and jumped happily on his feet, then ran to the kitchen.

“What kind do you want?” Rich yelled from different room.

“Just choose one… I don´t care if there will be alcohol in it. Just a splash of whisky, hm?”

“You will be sick…” Rich said quietly, mostly for himself – he never was the one who could say his opinion.

Rich took a special blend from cupboard – actually it was a present which he gave Jim for his birthday. He didn´t have any money, so Severin and Sebastian took him to shop and gave him money for present, but he needed to work for that, but it was fair, he thought - he wanted a present for Jim and it wouldn´t be a proper present, if Jim would give him money for it. Still, Jim never drank that tea – Sebastian always makes him a black tea, because it was his favourite.

Rich poured boiling water into a mug, took it to his hand and suddenly, he felt the hot glass and he dropped mug on the floor, burned his hand with hot tea.

“No…” he sat on floor and started crying, not because that old mug, not because ruined tea, but because Jim – Rich was prepared for beating and yelling. He just sat there till Jim entered the room.

“You idiot…” Jim frowned.

“I am sorry… I am so sorry…” Rich cried out.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, it´s ok, I am sure I will be fine, it´s ok, you don´t need to worry…” he said quickly.

“Show me your hand…” Jim ordered.

Rich tip-toed closer to Jim, still crying, his hand was burned, all red and it really hurt.

“You fool… You are useless, aren´t you?” he said, made his twin go closer to sink and let cold water make his hand less painful.

“Thanks, Jim…” Rich smiled, but tears were still flowing from his eyes.

Jim was quiet and after a while, he just took Richards hand and kissed it.

“Be careful next time, Freak…” he said and disappeared in his room again, yelling on Rich while walking.   
“Well I want just whisky then. Bring me some.” 

Rich nodded and brought him a glass with whisky and ice before he started cleaning the floor with his not-injured hand.

It didn´t go well, when he had just one hand which he could use. It took a long time till it was clean.

And then, Rich just sat on couch, watching news on TV, too scared to go see Jim again. He wished to be as strong as Seb or Severin, not to be scared and be able to face him.

Then door opened with loud crack. Rich knew it was Sebastian. He always opened door like this. Using force, not his brain. (like almost always)

“Hey, Richie – how´ve you been?” he asked him, smiling, burning cigarette between his lips.

“Good…” he smiled, Sebastien went closer and caressed his hair.

“Where is Jim? His room?”

“Yes.”

“Why aren´t you with him?” Sebastian asked, confused. Jim didn´t see Rich for three days, Seb thought he would like to “play” once he is back.

“He was a bit mad. I burned my hand…”

“Gosh, you ok?” Seb asked, threw his cigarette into ashtray, sat next to Rich and took his hand.

“I will make it right, hm?” he said and took aid kit, put out some bandages and started to bind his hand.

After a minute, Rich´s hand was bandaged, white and less painful.

Yeah, Sebastian is a killer, but his hands are sort of nice and soft.

“Is it better?” he asked Rich, smiling at him.

“It is… How was the mission going? Jim didn´t tell me…”

“It was good. They are dead, so it´s fine.” Seb laughed.

Rich didn´t like the thought of dead people and he hate a thought of his twin killing people… Or Seb, or Severin… they were good, weren´t they?

“I am glad, you are ok. I was a bit scared – I hate being home alone…”

“I know – and Jim doesn´t like going outside, he was quite… “homesick”… but, next time, I will leave you here with Sev, hm? He was asking about you. I think he likes you, you should go somewhere with him…”

“That´s not a good idea…” Rich said nervously.

“Why? You don´t like him?”

“Of course, I do, but… Jim would be really mad, I can´t make him angry…”

“Oh, I see… You are a good boy, aren´t you? Don´t make your pretty little head worry about what I said, I am sure Sev will do something to make Jim understand he doesn´t want to hurt you. We are all friends…”

“I know, but… Jim is Jim…”

“I know. I should be happy I can speak with you, hm? I see.” He laughed.

“Are you going to go there, Seb?” Rich asked.

“Yeah, I need to talk to him…”

Right. Talk. So that´s how they call that?!

“Will you stay all night?”

“Do you mind if I do?” Seb smiled at him.

“No, definitely not, I was just curious…”

“Ok, I will see you tomorrow, hm? I will make you breakfast, ok? Keep your hand safe.” He said, kissed his hand softly and carefully.

“And Severin… He is…? At your place?”

“Yeah, I can bring you there someday, hm? You weren´t there, just Jim a few times – he broke there… Yeah, that´s classic Jim…” he smiled.

“Don´t let Jim wait…” Rich said with a small smile on his face.

“Fine, Richie. Good night.” He said and kissed him on forehead.

“Night.” He murmured and continued watching TV happily.

 

<RICHIE3

 

“How are you, Boss?” Seb asked him, while standing at the door.

“Oh, Sebastian… Good, when you are here…” he smiled.

“I saw Rich is hurt. How did that happen?”

“Don´t ask me that, Moron, I will tell you, but not now, my mind isn´t working, when you are wearing that white shirt.”

“That´s the reason you bought it.” He laughed and closed door behind himself.

“Oh, I see you can read in my thoughts…”

“Always, Boss…”

“If so, don´t stand there and come closer…” he ordered. “And you can prove it…”

 

<RICHIE3

 

Rich fell to sleep while watching TV, but he had nightmares – he saw Jim, Seb and Severin killing and there was lots of blood.

When he woke up, it was five in the morning and he was really scared, he needed a hug, he was almost crying, his hands shaking, breathing loudly, his heart racing fast.

He went to Jim room´s door.

He knocked and opened the door and saw…

Jim was kissing Sebastian, sitting in his lap, sweating, wearing pjms pants, his shirt lying on floor. Sebastian was wearing black pants with tiger on it – probably present from Jim – and undone shirt.

Rich stood there for a while, till Jim noticed him.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” he asked him, angrily.

“I-I am sorry… I had a nightmare and…”

“Seems like you forgot you place, hm?” he yelled, pushed Sebastian away, stood up and went closer to Rich, pushing him against wall, punched him.

Rich knelt after that punch, crying, protecting his head. He had no idea why is Jim so angry. He liked him watching, even Rich hated that.

Sebastian was just sitting there – he was strong, but he wasn´t mad, so he would never face Jim, when he is in bad mood.

“I am sorry Jim, I will never do it again, I promise… I thought you heard knocking…”

“That´s not the problem. This is my room, not yours… I should kick you out from this apartment… You are just burden to me…”

“Please, don´t say things like that, I told you I am sorry…”

Jim wanted to punch him again, but then he remembered that. His da, punching, yelling… and other (much worse) stuff.

“Go away from my room. Both of you!” he ordered, went back to his bed, lay down, ignoring Sebastian sitting on it.

Seb stood up and went to Rich, making him stand, leaving room with him in quiet.

 

<RICHIE3

 

“Are you ok?” Seb asked, once they were safe, sitting in kitchen.

“Yeah…” Rich said, still crying, his eye was slowly turning into blue/black colour.

“I am sorry I didn´t help you, but you know him… It would just make him more mad. I guess he was pissed off that you walked in on us...”

“It´s ok. I… I am ok, it was my fault I deserved that… It´s ok…”

“It doesn´t look ok…” he said, went closer, looking at his injury.

“We need some ice.” Sebastian said, went to a freezer to bring some.

“Go sit on a couch, hm? It´s more comfortable.” He said, more like a command than request.

Rich decided to do what he said – he was helping him, he was nice…

Sebastian sat on couch, clutching ice packed in towel.

“Put your head in my lap…”

Rich lay down, a bit scared, Seb was really big when looking from this angle.

Rich felt cold feeling, when there suddenly was ice on his eye, Sebastian gently holding his head.

“I am sorry I walked there, Sebastian… I was just scared…”

“It´s ok, Richie, I am fine… And Jim will be soon, don´t worry…” he said, smiling at him.

“I think I should leave it here…” Rich said quietly.

“Why? Don´t be silly, Rich…”

“He doesn´t like me… I should go somewhere else…”

“It´s ridiculous… Don´t do that, understand?”

“But… I need to do something for him to make him love me again…”

“He loves you more than me, don´t worry… He would never let you go.”

“What if he will?”

“Then go to my place, hm? You will be always welcome…”

“Thanks, Sebastian… And… can I have your brother´s telephone number, please? I want to talk to him…”

“You can borrow my phone, if you want. Write him a message…” he smiled.

“I don´t know what to write… Can you do it???”

“Of course. Just keep that ice on your eye,”

“I will,” he smiled.

Seb stood up, took his phone from his pocket on coat and write a short message.

Send.

I want to see you. Can we meet at 2 at my fav café, pls? –RM

“What did you write?” Rich asked.

“That you want him to be at your favourite café at two. I am sure he will be there… Wait, he wrote back…” he said, feeling vibrations in his hand.

I will be there. Looking forward, Richie (: -Sev

“Gosh, he must be madly in love with you, when he used emoticon…” Seb smiled, showed Rich that message.

“I don´t think so… I am not as good as Jim… Maybe he would love him, but not me…”

“You are different, Richie. But you aren´t worse.” He said.

“Why are you so kind with me?”

“I like you, you are nice to me and you can cook well…”

“I will make you spaghetti tomorrow, ok?” Rich laughed. He liked preparing Seb´s favourite food. He would always smile at him, say “thank you, dear” and eat all of it, even when Rich would do something wrong. Well, salt and sugar looks almost the same, right?!

“Fine, Richie. And now – do you have any better clothes?” he smiled and Rich gave him insulted look.

“These are good…”

“Yeah, I like them, but… it´s not for a date… It´s too… sweet, you know?”

“What should I wear, then?”

“Borrow one of Jim´ s shirts. And black trousers. And you can have my coat – it´s freezing outside…”

“Thank you… What if he won´t like me? What should I do?”

“I don´t think it will happen. And don´t worry about Jim, ok? I will stay with him… I am sure he would spend whole day in his bed. Now just lie and I will prepare breakfast, I am starving… What do you want?”

“I don´t care.”

“Ok, then I will make pancakes, I remember you like sweet, hm?”

“I do…” he smiled.

“So let´s make some…” Sebastian said, smiling.

 

<RICHIE3

 

“Do I look good?” Rich asked, when he was prepared to go for his date.

“Fantastic. Really…” Sebastian said, went closer and kissed his cheek. Rich was used to his touches, they were kinder than Jim´s.

“Thanks… What about that eye? Is it bad?”

“Well… It´s a bit… colourful, but… don´t worry, Sev won´t mind.

“I am afraid he won´t like this…”

“He will, trust me… I will drive you there. Hurry.”

“Ok..”

 

<RICHIE3

 

“Wish me luck…” Rich said nervously.

“You don´t need that, you are fantastic, sweetie.”

“Thanks, Sebastian.”

“You are welcome. Don´t let him wait for you… Just one more question: Is this your first date?”

“Actually… Yes… I think… When you don´t count meeting you and Jim…”

“Hm, I see. Don´t be nervous, ok? And… Take some money, just in case you will need them. Any questions?”

“When should I be back home?”

“Doesn´t matter, just enjoy it and then, Severin will drive you home.”

“Fine… See you later.”

“See ya, honey.” He smiled.

 

<RICHIE3

 

“Richie!” Severin smiled at him, waiting in front of café.

“Hi, Severin… I am sorry I let you wait…”

“It´s ok. I am so glad you are here… You look fantastic, my dear…”

“Thanks, you do too…”

Sev kissed his cheek, smiling.

“Let´s go inside, you are cold…” he stated while touching his cheek with his bare hand.

 

<RICHIE3

 

“What do you want?”

“I don´t care, just something sweet I guess…” Rich answered.

“Fine, what about… strawberry cake? Your favourite, am I right?”

“Yes, you are.” Rich nodded, smiling – Jim would never remember this, but Sev does. It´s nice…

“And coffee?”

“Sounds good…”

“Fine, I will order, wait here.”

 

<RICHIE3

 

“You look nervous. Are you?” Sev asked him.

“I am a bit… Sorry for that…”

“It´s ok, you look cute…” he smiled, touching his hand.

“Is this end of the date? I don´t know, it´s my first…”

“It can be, but… Don´t you want to see my and Sebastian´s place?”

“Is it ok?”

“Of course, sweetie, I want you to see it. We can chill there together, hm?”

“Fine, I would like to…”

“Let´s go then.” Sev said, helped Rich into his jacket.

 

<RICHIE3

 

“This is it…” Sev smiled, letting Rich into his apartment.

“I like it… It´s colourful… and big…”

“Yeah, it is… There are another two rooms – which we don´t use – we can make one of them yours…”

“It´s nice, but I can´t let Jim alone…”

“He can live here too… I mentioned it before, but Sebastian wasn´t sure… But now, once they are lovers, I think it will be ok for them…”

“Maybe… I will talk to Jim about it, can I?”

“It sounds good. For now – do you want something to drink?”

“Eh, I don´t know… Juice?”

“Sorry, we have just beer and other alcohol… And it´s dirty here, I know, but… we are all the time away…” Sev said, feeling a bit embarrassed. There were clothes, socks, boxes from Chinese restaurant… All on one big pile.

“I know… I can tidy it here, if you want…”

“No, I don´t want your nice hands to do it… I will handle it with Sebastian…”

“Ok…” Rich smiled.

“Here, have a beer, hm?” he smiled, give him one and sat on the couch.

“I don´t usually drink… I don´t like alcohol.” Rich said.

“I know, but try it, ok? I´ve never seen you drink beer, so you don´t know if you will like it or not, try it, please…”

Rich drank a few sips, then smiled at Severin.

“It´s good, I like it… But don´t tell Jim I drank with you, please…”

“I won´t, don´t worry” he laughed and caressed his hair.

“Your hands are big…” Rich smiled. “Bigger than Jim´s,”

“Yeah…” he smiled. “Do you mind them touching you?” he smiled and kissed his neck, while touching his chest with his fingers.

Rich was breathing loudly, trying not to say anything, just keep quiet.

Sev acted a bit… weird, maybe? Or more like surprisingly.

“Do you like it, sweetie?” he smiled at Rich, kissed his lips and bit one of them.

“I do… but… I think it´s not good… Jim would be angry if he finds out…”

“We won´t tell him, ok? This will be our secret and everything will be fine.” He smiled.

“So… you want to…” Rich started a sentence, but was too afraid to finish it.

“I want you.” He smiled. “I wanted you for so long… I always watched you kissing Jim, I was mad… I was just sooo jealous…”

“Really? I have never noticed that…”

“Yeah, I really like you, Richie…” he smiled, started kissing him again.

Rich couldn´t handle his touching without reaction anymore, so he groaned loudly.

“Hm… You seem to like it, hm?” he laughed.

“I am sorry for being so loud, Rin…” he said, trying to handle breathing and speaking.

“It´s ok, I like your voice…” he smiled and bit his neck.

Rich sighed and Sev smiled for himself. He really found this guy sweet. His brother was more like… bitter. But Rich? Oh my lord…

“Can we go to my bedroom, darling?” Severin asked politely.

“Yeah, I guess…” Rich smiled.

Rin stood up, took Richie´s hand and kept kissing him all the way to his bedroom.

In a few seconds, Rich was laying on bed, Rin sitting on him, trying to undone his shirt.

Once his chest was naked, he continued kissing him and biting his skin carefully, not to leave marks – Jim can´t find out.

Rich was just breathing, digging his fingers into his skin.

“Can you… please… touch me?” Rich asked, nervously, a bit embarrassed, his cheeks red.

“Hm, of course, sweetie.” He laughed, undone his shirt, throw it away and smiled, when he saw Rich blushing under him.

Then lay on Rich again, tried to undone his trousers, but his phone was ringing.

“Should I pick up?” Severin asked.

“No, please, let it ring… I need you here…” Rich said.

Severin laughed again, rubbing hands together before slipping into Rich´s pants.

Rich held his breath and tried to stay quiet, clutching pillow on his face, but Rin took it from him and throw it away.

“No, I wanna see your face…”

“I feel embarrassed…” Rich said, trying not to look him in the eyes.

“You don´t need to be. You are perfect darling…” he smiled, kissed him again, moving his hand, swallowing all his moans.

“Does it feel good?” he smiled and bit into his skin on his chest.

“It does…” Rich nodded.

It was incredible… He wasn´t used to be so happy while doing this… ~~It always felt a little bit weird, but this time, it was nice…~~ Severin was gentle and still smiling at him.

“I… Rin, stop it… or…”

Rin just smiled again, made him quiet with his lips.

“Just come, hm? I don´t care, it´s ok…”

Rich moaned loudly and try to concentrate, but his mind was full with Rin and his touches, so he couldn´t think.

Then, after few fast moves, he came and breathed out, sweating.

“Wow… That was… pretty fast.” Rin smiled.

Rich buried his face into second pillow and whispered “sorry” a few times.

Rin just laughed at him. “It´s ok, I am glad you liked that…” he smiled.

“But my pants are wet now…”

“You can wash them later and borrow mine, now let´s continue.” He smiled and started kissing him again.

It felt good, Rich was hugging him all the time, kissing him softly, digging his fingers onto his hips.

But then, main door opened with loud cracking and there were people in their living room.

“Who.. who is that?!” Rich asked, scared.

“I dunno…..”

 

_“Hey, Severin, Richard! Where the fuck are you?!”_ Jim yelled from living room.

 

“Oh, fuck it…” Rin said, started dressing up as fast as he could.

“Wear your clothes. Now!” he ordered to Rich, who started to get dressed, but didn´t do it so quickly, so when Jim entered the room, his pants were unbuttoned and his shirt was inside out.

“Omfg, what the…” Jim tried to say angrily, but them he just smiled.

“So… You and Rin? Wow… Richie, I guess you were really bad boy,” he laughed.

“I… Jim, I am sorry, we didn´t – “

“Oh, just… don´t lie to me, ok, Bunny? Don´t lie to me!”

Jim went closer to Rich and touched his cheek gently.

“I was scared. I was freaking scared something happened to you…” Jim whispered to him.

“I am sorry, Jim. I didn’t want to… make you worry, I was just…”

“Shhh… Keep quiet, ok?... Severin? How many times did you fuck him?”Jim asked him.

“Never. Jim, trust me, this is the first time Rich is in our apartment…”

“He is telling truth!” Rich said, but Jim gave him his “die-look” so he just kept being quiet.

“I can´t know you are honest with me…” Jim shook his head.

“You can…” Sebastian breathed out.

“So you are into this too, Tiger?”

“Yes, I knew about this. But I would never-“

“Shut up, Sebastian. I will punish you later, now, it´s Severin´s turn. “

“Ok, I don´t care, punch me, shoot me, kill me, do whatever you want…”

“I don´t want to hurt you, dear… It won´t be anything which I would enjoy… Well, I would probably enjoy that, but… I would rather see you fucking him…” he nodded Rich´s direction.

“What… No, I can´t, I…”

“You would rather let my people hurt you?”

“Yes. I would. I won´t do that, It would hurt him…”

Rich wanted to say something, but he just kept being quiet, tried to not make Jim more mad.

“Ok, I will tell them to beat you. Hard. Till you will fall unconscious. Is it ok?”

“Yes. Boss.”

“Fine.” Jim smiled.

“What will happen to Rich?” Sev asked.

“Not your problem… Sebastian, take Rich to my car, I will be there in a few seconds.”

“Sure, Boss.” Seb nodded, took Rich by his hand and went with him to Jim´s car.

 

<RICHIE3

 

“Why didn´t you pick up that fucking phone?!” Seb yelled at Rich. ~~He felt the urge to kill rising.~~  

“I am sorry… I am sorry…” Rich cried.

“Stop crying, it won´t make it right… There´s no need for that…”

“He´ll beat Rin… I don´t want him to get hurt…”

“I am sorry that I told you about this date. It´s my fucking mistake…”

“No, it´s mine… I don´t know, why I said yes to that… I knew Jim would be angry…”

“Richie, just calm down… Severin can handle beating and I will calm Jim down. You need to worry about yourself, honey…”

“Do you think he will beat me?”

“Not really… I think… I think he´ll make you things you won´t want to do…” Seb said, saw Jim walking to his car, so he opened door for him.

“In car, Rich.”

“Is he ok? Jim, I…”

“Shut up. In the fucking car, ok?”

Rich nodded quickly, scared, and got to the car. ~~He was used to doing what he was told to.~~

 

<RICHIE3

 

“Rich, in my room, ok?” Jim ordered.

“Wow, really? I thought we can have some fun together, first...  ~~I wanna hear you scream my name loud...~~ " Seb smiled at him and kissed him.

“Good try, honey, but go away, I am angry with you. I will think about a punishment for you. Now, go to your apartment, ok?”

“I wanna stay with you. You two can move in with me and Sev, hm?”

“Are you really so stupid? You wanna protect Richard, despite I will be angry? ~~Idiot~~.”

“I don´t want you to be angry, I want you to be happy. What about forgetting this and… Move in with us and be happy, hm? I am sure Sev won´t be so stupid again…”

“I am sure about that too, honey. And I think it´s a brilliant idea. So pack everything here, hm? And don´t you even think about interrupting me in my bedroom, ok? If you´ll hear screaming, ignore it, are we clear?”

“Eh… Of course, boss, of course…”

“Fantastic. To work, now, Tiger. And work hard for me, ok? Or you´ll be punished even more badly.”

“Sure, boss.”

“Good boy!” Jim smiled and caressed his hair.

 

<RICHIE3

 

Jim entered his bedroom in silence, his twin was sitting on ground, back to the bed.

It looked like he was crying – ~~not really surprising, is it?~~ – when you will be “punished” by Jim.

“Richie, honey, are you all right?” Jim asked him softly, knelt and hugged him, kissed his forehead.

Rich nodded, sighed heavily.

“I am so sorry, Richie. Oh, Sev was quite naughty boy, am I right? He hurt my little precious toy. Oh, we need to fix this together…”

“Jim… I swear it was the first time I was there. Almost nothing happened, we were just kissing and then…”

“Then? Kissing my possession is one of the worst sins you can think of… Plus something has happened “then”… oh, Sev should be happy that he is still breathing. He hurt you so much…”

“He didn´t, I swear! He was nice with me! He was… really caring…”

“Stop speaking about him! Or you forgot, who is your master? We must do something for you to remember that…”

“Please, Jim, I will never do something like that again! Please, let me go!”

“No, you should have think about this before, don´t you think? I can´t and I don´t wanna let you go. You are mine and I want to have some fun with my toy.”

“Please, Jim… Please… I…” Rich begged him, tears flowing down his face.

“Don´t cry, darling. I know he hurt you, but you will be fine. I will heal you, right?”

“He didn´t… he didn´t hurt me…”

“Yeah, he did. He will. Well, I will be the one beating and hurting you, but it´s all his mistake. Remember it.”

“I… I will remember it. I swear.”

“Fine. Good boy. Now – go to the bed, ok? I need to bring something and then I will fix your pain. I will fix what he did to you.”

Rich did what his brother told him to and sat on his bed.

“Lie down. Spread your hands.”

Rich did all what he said, just waiting, trying to stop crying.

“I can´t stand your face… You´re so boring, when you are crying…”

“S-sorry…”

“I will blindfold you, ok? Do you mind?”

“Eh, n-no… no, Jimmy, do whatever you want to.”

“Fine, good boy.” He smiled, blindfold him and handcuffed his hands and his ankles.

“Will you scream?”

“I… I don´t know…”

“Don´t. I don´t like it. You will be quiet, understand? Don´t you dare to say something…”

“O-ok…” Rich nodded, trying to calm his breath down. ~~And prepare his body for pain.~~  

 

<RICHIE3

 

Jim left his brother on his bed, he went to his bathroom, trying to wash blood from his hands down, smiling for himself.

 

“Now, you can speak.” He said to Rich, when he went back to his room.

Rich was still quiet.

“Come on, Bunny, talk to me, hm?”

Still quiet.

“Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah…” Rich said, trying to sound calm.

“Fine. Now we are fine again, right?”

“Yes, yes, Jim.”

“Do you think I was cruel?”

“No – no, of course not. I deserved that…” he said, all his body hurt.

“I will leave you keys here. Try to open you handcuffs, ok?”

“Y—yes…”

“By the way, we are moving in with Seb and Sev. But you will never let them inside your room, ok? And never go to Sev´s room. Only to mine. I want you to be in my room first week. Just when I will want to have fun with Tiger, you will leave to your room.”

“Fine…”

“Ok. I have work to do. Bye for now, Bunny.” He smiled and kissed his head.

 

<RICHIE3

 

Rich was still laying there, not-being-able to move.

He hadn´t enough tears, so he just let sights going out from his mouth.

 

He was laying there for an hour, then door opened. He felt scared that this is Jim again. ~~Maybe, he was even worse than da...~~

 

“Jim… is it you? Jim? Please… Please, let me go now…”

“It´s me, Sebastian.” He said, removing blindfold from his eyes.

“Don´t worry, it will be ok. I will remove your handcuffs.”

“No, don´t!”

“Why?” Seb asked him, confused.

“Jim said I must remove them on myself… I can´t do it, but you can´t too. I must beg him for that…”

“He will be back in five hours…”

“I don´t care. I will not let you do that! I don´t want him to be angry with me!”

Seb gave him a little, sad (faked) smile. “Fine. But… Let me take care of your injuries.”

“I am not sure… Jim would be…”

“I don´t care. You are bleeding…”

“F-fine…”

“Ok, so… I will bring here first aid. It will be ok.” Seb smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

“Thanks… Thanks, Seb…”

“You are welcome…”

 

<RICHIE3

 

Severin was laying on floor, trying to catch his breathe.

They beat him up, left him here, almost naked, just in his pants, on cold floor.

It hurt but what was worse: Rich was with Jim. He probably beat him even harder than Severin, since he is… ~~fucking sadist~~ … just... Jim...

 

Severin heard the door opening.

Someone helped him stand up.

 

“Hey, you ok, brother?” Sebastian asked, made Sev sat down on couch.

“Yeah… Did – did you see Richie? Is he ok?”

“Yeah, he was, when I left him with Jim again. I fixed his injuries. He will be ok. Jim loves him.”

“He doesn´t love anybody. He is fucking crazy. Oh… I am sick of him…”

“What about you, hm? I told you not to bring Rich here! He is… not like that! I just wanted some fun for him! Actually, I am sick of you. You just had to try fucking him, right?”

“I told Jim I was the one who wanted that. What the heck do you want me to do, hm?”

“Stay away from him. From both of them.”

“Are you scared of him? Of “our big boss”?”

“I would be a fool if I wasn´t.” Sebastian replied calmly, giving Sev some ice. ~~I know what he is capable of...~~

 

“I will take care of this. I think I have to sew this one…” Seb said, when he was checking his brother´s injuries.

 

“Fine. Do whatever you want to do. ~~I don´t really care anymore~~.” Sev said.

Seb gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

“We will be ok. Jim will take care of us, hm? And I will take care of him.”

 

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Sebastian laughed and prepared first-aid set.

 

<RICHIE3

 

Sometimes, just sometimes, Rich would smile at Severin. Thinking about what happened. ~~Why he liked that so much.~~

 

But one thing was for sure: They will never do something like that again - Jim didn´t like them together.

 

**_And Jim is always right, right?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or Kudos. Or I swear, I will find you and... Oh, I am being a drama queen, right? I don´t care anymore, just let me know if you liked this. Maybe I should borrow his account more often? xxx
> 
> /I AM SORRY./MY ENG SUCKS/SORRY AGAIN/


End file.
